Iroh
How Iroh joined the Tourney Iroh was a retired Fire Nation General, a former Crown Prince of the nation, a Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus, a firebending master, and a wise mentor to his nephew Zuko. He was the elder son of Fire Lord Azulon and Ilah, and the older brother of Ozai. Iroh's well-known ability to breathe fire, and his claims of "slaying" the last dragon, earned him the honorary title "The Dragon of the West". Unlike many other individuals from the Fire Nation, particularly those within his own family, Iroh was a wise, easy-going, and spiritual man. He appreciated and admired the balance of the four elements, and even incorporated aspects of the other elements into his own firebending techniques. Iroh aided Avatar Aang and his companions on several occasions, and was consequently branded as a traitor. An extremely perceptive person, it was claimed that he journeyed to the Spirit World in search of his deceased son Lu Ten. His knowledge and respect for the four elements allowed him to provide advice to others; he assisted many close associates and friends. After the traumatic death of his son, Iroh saw Zuko as his own son rather than his nephew, and encouraged him to choose his own destiny, rather than a fate members of the royal family expected of him. Upon Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord after Ozai's defeat and the conflict's conclusion, he reopened the Jasmine Dragon tea shop, and served tea for the rest of his retirement. Iroh had spotted a bounty hunter named Sol Badguy carrying out a hit in Ba Sing Se. He hoped in return for his employment, he would supply Sol with a months worth of tea. How to unlock *Clear Classic-Adventure with Ozai and Zuko. *Play 1700 matches For both methods, you must fight Iroh at the Lin Kuei Temple. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Iroh by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 525 Smash Coins at the Smash Store. After defeating Iroh, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ozai's older and kinder brother and Zuko's father figure uncle, Iroh!" He will be seen left of Shishiwakamaru, right of Ozai, above Shinzaemon and below Avdol. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Iroh hides his hands in his sleeves. After the announcer calls his name Iroh blows fire from his mouth at the camera. It clears to show him up close with him with his hands in a fighting stance and saying "Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there." Special Moves Tea Fire (Neutral) Iroh scoops a fireball and sends it flying towards his opponent. Lightning Shock (Side) Iroh generates a beam of lightning at his opponent. Scorched Spirit (Up) Iroh flies into the air with a firebending uppercut. Fire Blower (Down) Iroh breathes a large fire on his opponent. Ceremonial Burn (Hyper Smash) Iroh charges his firebending up saying "Trust me. It is better that you are not here this afternoon." then swings beams of fire around like swords. He stops after thirteen swings. Flames of Azulon (Final Smash) Iroh circles his hands slowly saying "I won't get to finish my game?" then pushe shis hands and sends a slow-moving but powerful fireball forward. If it hits, it hits 20 times before exploding. Victory Animations #Iroh sips his tea then says "Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend." #*Iroh sips his tea then says "Fire is not about death, Mr. Badguy. Remember that." (Sol victories only) #Iroh swings a ball of fire around for a bit then puts it out and says "Only once every hundred years can a firebender experience this kind of power." #*Iroh swings a ball of fire around for a bit then puts it out and says "I loved you very much... brother." (Ozai victories only) #Iroh strikes a fighting pose then shoots three fireballs and says "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname "the Dragon of the West"?" On-Screen Appearance Iroh walks up sipping his tea then throws the cup down saying "Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Special Quotes *I just want our place to look nice, in case someone brings home a lady friend! (When fighting Sol) Trivia *Iroh's rival is a bounty hunter, in his case Sol Badguy. *Iroh shares his German voice actor with Hong Yun-Seong, and Flying Dutchman. *Iroh shares his Arabic voice actor with Erron Black. *Iroh shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Daredevil, Leo Whitefang, Moblin, Shao Kahn, Apachai Hopachai, Bob Wilson, Marcellus and The Skull. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters